


Departure

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke had tried to talk to Sakura all day, but did not know how to tell her the news. It had been several days since he had decided that it was time for him to leave. He still had so much to discover and he wanted to ask her to come with him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533035
Kudos: 24





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Night was falling on the streets of Konoha and a light breeze cooled the hot summer day that had just ended. Sasuke walked Sakura home after having dinner at Ichiraku with Team Seven. It was a tradition, Sakura had told him the first time Sasuke had attended at one of these dinner. Once a week, Team Seven met at Ichiraku's. Even if time had passed and they had all changed, Sasuke could not help thinking about the moments they had spent at Ichiraku, when they were still genins.

He looked at Sakura who was smiling. He had tried to talk to her all day, but did not know how to tell her the news. It had been several days since he had decided that it was time for him to leave. He still had so much to discover, but he did not want to be alone anymore. He wanted to ask Sakura to come with him. He did not want to spend a moment away from her anymore, but he did not know if she would agree to follow him. She had asked him several times to go with him, but he was not ready. They were only children and his revenge obsessed him. He did not want to drag her with him into the darkness. Then he had to know who he really was and redeem himself. For that, he had to be alone. But this time, things were different and simpler. He was finally ready. But would Sakura still want to follow him ? She had a passion for her job, she was important for the people of Konoha. Her family, her friends, all the people she loved were here. Sasuke stopped walking. Sakura turned toward him, surprised.

‘Sasuke-kun, is there something wrong ?’

It was now or never, Sasuke thought.

‘I have to tell you something.’

Sakura nodded, encouraging him to continue.

‘I have thought a lot about it and it is time for me to continue my journey.’  
‘If that's what you want, then you should do it.’

Sakura smiled, but there was something wrong. She tried not to show her sadness. Sasuke was angry at himself, he had not made himself clear and he had hurt her once again.

‘Do you want to come with me ?’

Sakura opened her eyes wide, not expecting such a request. She did not answer, wondering if she had heard correctly. Sasuke waited for her answer apprehensively. Maybe she will refuse. He was reassured when he saw a huge smile light up Sakura's face.

‘Yes, I want to come with you.’

Sasuke came up to her and kissed her. All he wanted to do was to travel all over the world with her.

******

A few days later, Sasuke and Sakura were on the edge of Konoha. Naruto and Kakashi were here to say goodbye, while Sai and Ino had just arrived. Ino took Sakura in her arms and refused to let her go. From where he was, Sasuke could hear Ino say to Sakura :

‘Are you really sure that's what you want ? You will not come back for a long time.’  
‘That's what I want,’ Sakura answered.

Ino finally let Sakura go and came up to Sasuke with a determined step.

‘You’d be weel advised to look after her, or else you'll have me to contend with !  
‘Ino, stop it !’ Sakura snapped.

Sasuke nodded. He wanted to smile. He never thought that one day Ino would have the courage to speak to him like that. Despite their rivalry, Ino was Sakura's best friend and although he was much stronger than she, she was ready to do anything to protect her. After a last goodbye, Sasuke and Sakura left the village. Sasuke looked at Sakura and he was sure he had made the best decision of his life.

_The end___


End file.
